In the technology of shutter glass 3D which is one of glass 3D display technologies, a pair of active LCD alternate shutter glasses are used so that a left-eye image is seen in a time-division manner by the left eye of a user, and a right-eye image is seen in the time-division manner by the user's right eye, where the two left-eye and right-eye images with a parallax as received in the time-division manner by the left and right eyes are integrated together in the brain for the purpose of 3D display. The left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed in the time-division manner by a liquid crystal screen at a frequency of 120 Hz or higher, and liquid crystals are driven normally for display, and due to some response time with the deflection of liquid crystal molecules or the like, there is some delay in grayscale conversion between the left-eye image and the right-eye image displayed in the time-division manner, and the shutter 3D display technology may suffer from the problem of a crosstalk ghost, thus degrading a visual effect.
In order to address the problem above so as to improve the rate at which the liquid crystal molecules are deflected, the scheme of Over Drive (OD) has been to shorten the response time of liquid crystals and thus alleviate the crosstalk ghost in 3D. Particularly since the rate and the angle at which the liquid crystal molecules are converted and twisted are decided by the magnitude of an applied voltage, the response time of the liquid crystals can be shortened and thus the problem of a crosstalk ghost can be alleviated by raising the voltage. For example, given the same pixel, if there are a grayscale of 200 for the left eye and a grayscale of 16 for the right eye, then in order to shorten the response time of the liquid crystals, a voltage corresponding to a grayscale of 10 is output by a drive Integrated Circuit (IC) to data lines to thereby shorten the response time of the liquid crystals and reduce the delay between the left and right images so as to improve the 3D display effect. However as to a relatively white pixel (e.g., at a grayscale above 200) and a relatively black pixel (e.g., at a grayscale below 32), a increase in voltage may result in an insignificant influence upon the response time of the liquid crystals and a low variation in brightness, that is, there may be an inconsiderable OD effect at a relatively high grayscale or a relatively low grayscale, thus failing to alleviate a crosstalk ghost in a 3D display picture and degrading the display effect.